As the development of neural stimulating electrodes is progressing, more attention has been directed towards studying possible adverse side effects attendant to their use. This is especially true for applications which require chronic stimulation at high current densities. The risk of tissue damage, which is generally believed to be associated with the toxic species formed electrochemically at the electrode tissue interface, has been a concern in neural stimulation. The objective of this proposed program is to develop high surface area "double layer" type inert electrodes suitable for the electrical stimulation of neural elements and thus to contribute to the development of electrical devices for treatment of various neurological disorders. In the Phase I of this program, we prepared and characterized high surface area gold microelectrodes which delivered a charge density of 1 mC/cm2/phase. Further studies are proposed here to improve the performance of these gold electrodes and to develop similar electrodes from other compatible materials. Both long term in vitro and in vivo studies will be carried out and performance of these electrodes will be assessed.